Geheimnis des Waldes/Kapitel 1
|Jahreszeit=Blattleere |Inhalt=Kapitelzusammenfassung |Vorgänger=Prolog |Nachfolger=Kapitel 2}} Dieser Artikel beinhaltet alle Verweise vom 1. Kapitel aus dem Buch Geheimnis des Waldes. Verweise Sicht *Feuerherz Charaktere *Tigerkralle *Graustreif *Weißpelz *Dunkelstreif *Langschweif *Blaustern *Riesenstern *Lahmfuß *Triefnase *Schmutzfell *Silberfluss *Kurzbart *Flickenpelz *Krähenfell *Unbekannte, gestreifte FlussClan-Königin * *Nachtstern *Streifenstern *Sandsturm *Wieselpfote *''Anmerkung: Bei der Königin könnte es sich auch um eine Älteste handeln, da Kätzinnen anfangs oft als Königinnen bezeichnet wurden, ohne dass sie welche sind und Feuerherz die Gruppe zudem auch als Älteste bezeichnet. Erin Hunter Chat 2 Erwähnte Charaktere *Rußpfote *Silberfluss *Leopardenfell (nicht namentlich) *Rotschweif *Rabenpfote *Mikusch *Braunschweif *Fetzenstern (hier Kampfstern genannt) *Farnpfote (nicht namentlich) *Maisjunges (nicht namentlich) *Dornenjunges (nicht namentlich) *Gelbzahn *Moosjunges (nicht namentlich) *Nebeljunges (nicht namentlich) *Steinjunges (nicht namentlich) *Tupfenschweif *Unbekannte/r WindClan-Älteste/r *Borkenpelz *Moorkralle Ereignisse Tod *Ein/e WindClan-Älteste/r Sonstige Orte *Wald **DonnerClan-Lager ***Hochstein *Hochland **WindClan-Lager **Alter/Verlassener Dachsbau *Mikuschs Hof *Baumgeviert **Großfelsen *Fluss **Schlucht Tiere *Maus **Wühlmaus *Kaninchen Begriffe und Redewendungen *Allgemeine Begriffe: Frischbeute, Gesetz der Krieger, DonnerClan, WindClan, Donnerweg, Große Versammlung, FlussClan, Krähenfraß, SchattenClan, Zweibeiner, SternenClan *Entfernungen: Schwänzlänge *Bezeichnungen für andere Katzen: Hauskätzchen, Einzelläufer, Streuner *Clanränge: Krieger, Schüler, Junges, Zweiter Anführer, Anführer, Heiler, Ältester, Königin *Zeit: Blattleere, Monde, Blattfrische, Mondhoch, Vollmond, Herzschlag *Redewendung: sich die Zunge geben, "Möge der SternenClan dafür sorgen" Wissenswertes *Seite 16: Der Satzrest "(...)was turning away, ready (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 7 von ''Forest of Secrets) *Seite 17: "(...) und seine Ohren hatte er flach angelegt." - hinter dem Wort "flach" müsste "an den Kopf gelegt" stehen, da im Original die Rede von "his ears were flatened against his head" ist (vgl. Seite 8 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 18: Blaustern wird als Führerin bezeichnet. *Seite 19: "Um Himmels willen." Die Katzen glauben nicht an den Himmel wie wir ihn kennen, stattdessen müsste es "Um (des) SternenClans Willen." heißen. *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "(...) and you know it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 19: Der Satzrest "(...) and you know it." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 10 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 19: Der Satz "Graystripe crouched beside him, near the outer curtain of branches." (zu Deutsch in etwa: "Graustreif kauerte sich in der Nähe des äußeren Zweigvorhangs neben ihn.") wurde im Deutschen mit "Sein Freund legte sich neben ihn." übersetzt bzw. ersetzt (vgl. Seite 10 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 22: Das Wort Hauskätzchen vom Satz "Was starrst du so, Hauskätzchen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 12 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 22: Das Wort loyale vom Satz "Der DonnerClan will nur loyale Katzen." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 12 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 22: Das Wort dir vom Satz "Und was gibt dir das Recht, meine Treue infrage zu stellen?" ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 13 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 23: Das Wort dass vom Satz "(...), dass sein Freund etwas wusste, das Tigerkralles Gefährlichkeit für den Clan beweisen würde." ist im Deutschen nicht kursiv geschrieben (vgl. Seite 13 von Forest of Secrets, wo es zur Betonung dient) *Seite 25: "(...), hörte er den weißen Krieger murmeln, (...)" - vor dem Wort "weißen" müsste "noblen" stehen, da im Original die Rede von "the noble white warrior" ist (vgl. Seite 15 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 25: Raggedstar wir mit Kampfstern übersetzt. *Seite 25: Der Satz "They wouldn't welcome the news that Brokentail was still alive." fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 16 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 28: Im Deutschen kauert sich Flickenpelz neben Feuerherz, während er im Original bereits neben ihm kauert (vgl. Seite 18 von Forest of Secrets) *Seite 29: Der Satzrest "He turned his head (...)" fehlt im Deutschen (vgl. Seite 19 von Forest of Secrets) Quellen en:Forest of Secrets/Chapter 1 Kategorie:Verweise